By the Light of The Moon
by yeahboii12345
Summary: Buckbeak doesn't arrive in time, so Hermione gets bitten. Shenanigans ensue as gossip, viral spread, raw sausages and more gossip start after the summer holidays. Meanwhile, Draco attempts to flirt with the newly turned werewolf for reasons unknown even to those close to him. Rated T for violence and some sexual references. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: A Split In The Story

"RUN HARRY, RUN!" shouted Hermione as she turned to glance at the beast chasing the pair of them. "WE'VE GOT TO SAVE SIRIUS, WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME NOW, DO WE? RUN!"

And Harry Potter certainly did run. They eventually found their way to a clearing on the shore of the lake, to which Harry waited for his father to cast his Patronus Charm to save himself and his godfather. However, his father did not arrive, being obviously dead. Harry, in a moment of pure desperation, shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUMMMM!"

A shining blue stag rose from Harry's wand. The stag looked like a being of pure hope and joy, reflecting the bright light of the full moon on its body. A large shockwave ripple across the lake, sending the Dementors scattering away from the two wizards. It was, not, however, a time to celebrate.

The beast that had mere moments ago been Professor Lupin growled loudly as it pounced towards the duo. "STUPEFY!" shouted Hermione. "ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" shouted Harry. Both spells failed to hit the wolf, and, in the case of Hermione's spell, only momentarily stunned it. Lupin lunged at Hermione, and a shriek was heard throughout the entire forest for miles around as a canine sharp enough to bite a glacier sunk into Hermione's arm. Hermione continued to shriek as the beast began to scratch at her, until Buckbeak arrived. Clearly thankful for their rescue of him before, he attacked Lupin, sending him away from the duo, and carried the victorious Harry Potter and the wounded Hermione Granger to Sirius Black's cage at the top of the castle. The free Hippogriff carried its new passenger along until landing at the Hogwarts Courtyard. As Sirius Black said goodbye and thanked his godson and his friend, he flew on Buckbeak into the moonlight.

Harry and Hermione both made their way back to the hospital wing, where a severely injured Ron looked up to see both of his friends enter. "So, what happened?" said Ron

"I've got good news and bad news." said Harry. "Sirius Black is a free man now, but as for the bad news…"

"I got bitten by Lupin" interrupted Hermione. "I was going to mention that Pettigrew escaped…" Harry thought to himself.

"Gobstoppers." Ron shockingly exclaimed. "So you're a-"

"Werewolf. You guessed it right."

The only words Ron could think to say were:

"Bloody hell…"


	2. Chapter 2: Drowned Sorrows

The last few day of Hogwarts were full of mixed emotions for Hermione. Although her exams had been going splendidly at this point, she had been trying to keep her new "little furry problem" a secret. As it is at Hogwarts, however, where even the paintings gossip among eachother about every single student ever caught snogging in the bathrooms, it took almost no time at all for news of her condition to leak out. Mathieu Baker, a Slytherin student in the hospital wing for trying to enlarge his privates (a common injury among immature students), saw Hermione's bite while they were both in the hospital wing.

Baker, in a display of his immaturity, started gossip about Hermione as soon as his front end was corrected to a less comical size. He tried to keep it a secret at first, but his friends did not seem to care for his goal, and told many students about what Baker had seen.

The final visit to Hogsmeade of the year was filled with many rambunctious adolescents blabbering on about the news that had been floating around. Smart, pretty Hermione Granger- a monstrous beast? It sounded like something out of the _Quibbler. _

"_Three Butterbeers, please…"_ groaned Hermione. Aberforth, the bartender and owner of the Hog's head, looked at Hermione with a concerned expression as he poured Butterbeer into three glass mugs. _"What's up, young lady?"_ said Aberforth in a tone that seemed strange to Hermione. _"Something appen'd at school, didn't it?_

Hermione replied in a voice halfway between a groan and a monotone rant _"Bitten. By a werewolf. Professor Lupin bit me under the light of the moon. It's only thanks to some centaur passing by that he scurried off."_ A centaur, of course, was not what drove Lupin away, but Hermione didn't want to expose Buckbeak's survival. _"Rumors spreading about school like wildfire. Most of my classmates just look at me with this… expression…I can't actually describe it that well. Bigotry and fear in an emotional cocktail, I suppose."_ Hermione continued.

Aberforth replied_ "Right pickle you got yourself into there, little'un."_ Aberforth then explained to Hermione _"You'll have to restrain yourself a bit more than normal, because according to my old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher – Professor Zarenbolt, nice fellow - female werewolves are more aggressive than males. Even he, who had travelled to areas most infested with dark creatures and magic, could not explain this fact. Anyways, just enjoy your drink and get some rest. You look quite tired."_

Hermione didn't respond, but simply winked at the aged bartender and slurped her drinks. Trying to avoid attention seeking third-years looking for a photo of the newly turned werewolf, she eventually wandered outside, to which Ron and Harry were both waiting for her.

"_Drowning your sorrows, I guess?"_ Ron stated. _"I mean, not as if that's really unordinary, I'd be doing that too if something that weird happened to me."_

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione replied. "We should get back to the castle now, it's getting somewhat dark," she continued.

As she looked up at the stars, the slightly waning moon in the heavens gave Hermione a sense of dread for the inevitable. Her parents were _**Muggles **_for crying out loud, how were they supposed to deal with this?

Her only option for tomorrow on dealing with this was to visit Dumbledore's office. Sending an owl to Albus's office (as he was currently defending a third cousin of his who unintentionally made an Auror's nose fall off in the Ministry courts), she sent herself to sleep afterwards.

Most of Hermione's dreams usually involved Muggle television programmes or inventing new and unusual spells. But this one was different. It could be better described as a nightmare.

Hermione's line of sight was lower. She felt trapped inside her own body, or rather her wolf's body. Whenever she tried to scream, it would simply be turned into a growl, and the wolf would get faster. She was in the Forbidden Forest, or somewhere looking similar. Ron was in the distance, still wearing his Hogwarts robes and pointed hat. Hermione tried to prevent herself from getting closer, but the wolf resisted, and lunged at Ron.

"STUPEFY!" Ron shouted. "VERDIMILLOUS!" he also shouted. Sparks of red and green light flashed from his wand. It was no use. The wolf jumped onto Ron, and began tearing him bit by bit. Hermione could only watch in horror as Ron screamed in pain after having his arm torn into pieces. After what felt like hours of mauling Ron, Hermione heard voices. She couldn't understand what they were saying but the final word she heard in the dream was "monster."

Hermione woke almost instantaneously in shock.


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting With Dumbledore

_Hello, everyone. This story will continue as normal. It's not gonna be short, but expect very frequent updates. Not daily always (school and shit) but I will try to keep the new chapters regular. If you're concerned about Harry being in the background, future chapters will have more of the Boy Who Lived. Also Hermione transforms in the next chapter, which should release later today. _

Hermione went to breakfast as normal. People looked at her in various odd manners as she walked past. One Slytherin first-year wanted a picture with her, excited to meet an actual werewolf, a Ravenclaw fourth-year walked slowly backwards when Hermione passed him, and a Gryffindor seventh year looked through the open Transfiguration class door with awe, before turning back around and being shouted at by McGonagall for turning his classmate into a penguin.

It was the penultimate day of the year before they left for the summer holidays, and the gossip had only gotten stronger. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, which were in no way on good terms with eachother, had bonded over a shared desire for gossip about Hermione. A few Gryffindors gossiped, but most were trying to make smalltalk with Hermione.

"_How did you get bitten?"_

"_Does the Ministry know about this?"_

"_I never knew Muggleborns could be infected!"_

All of these were questions or exclamations floated by the Gryffindor table whilst talking to Hermione. Slytherin, meanwhile, was at odds on how to respond. Baker was getting mocked for his Engorgio accident, some students were joking about how Hermione had the dirtiest possible blood (causing a half-blood first year to slap the second year sitting next to him after a bigoted joke about Muggles was uttered) and others were scared of the fact that the house they disliked so much had a XXXXX class being in it.

Breakfast was mostly normal for Hermione, aside from the sausages tasting worse than usual. She now seemed to like things raw, but this wasn't surprising to her given how much she had read about werewolves in her Defense Against The Dark Arts textbooks.

Albus Dumbledore then stood up for an announcement.

"_It has come to my attention that a student has been affected by a most terrible curse. While I will not name this student, they will be in my office shortly to discuss this further. You are all safe, and I have dealt with these matters before. On another note, exam results will be delivered today. Thank you for attending this breakfast. Seeing as you have all finished, everybody aside from the student I mentioned first shall leave."_

"_See ya, Hermione."_ Harry and Ron said in unison while exiting the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at them as she watched the great hall go from having a population of hundreds to a population of one. And Dumbledore, of course.

"_Miss Granger, follow me."_ Dumbledore said. And so Hermione followed him through the hallways all the way to the second floor. They came upon the unmistakable gargoyle door. _"Fruit pastilles."_ Dumbledore answered to the door, and it almost immediately opened to a long staircase. They walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, and came into a large room decorated with magical artefacts and paintings of old headmasters (one of which tipped his hat to Dumbledore). Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was sitting there pecking at itself and not taking notice of his owner and his owner's student. Two other people were waiting in the office, which were Remus Lupin and Cornelius Fudge, one a great teacher, the other an incompetent politician. Hermione, however, had trouble finding the good in Remus, and looked at him in disgust for what he had done to her. Lupin's eyes reeked of guilt and trauma as the pain of his actions sunk in. Cornelius Fudge, meanwhile, was looking at his watch and avoiding eye contact.

"_Take a seat, Hermione,"_ Dumbledore said. Hermione sat down on a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. _"I do know of what you've been affected by and who bit you. Being affected by a werewolf curse may be a somewhat confusing and fearful experience for many. However, I have made arrangements with your parents. They know what's happened to you and not hate will penetrate your home. The first full moon is in late August, so your house has had a restraining room added by some Ministry officials,"_ he continued. _"Remus here regrets his actions fully and, I apologize on his behalf."_

Hermione thanked Dumbledore, and walked away from the Headmaster. Remus, much to her dismay, followed her. When she found him after reaching the Gargoyle Hallway, she looked at him in horror and disgust. Remus said _calmly "I could not do anything about those events. I'm sincerely sorry for these events. As I am leaving Hogwarts in due time, I have granted you full access to the Shrieking Shack if you may need its protection and isolation."_ Remus smiled as he said to her _"Have a good summer holiday." _and walked down to his office to see Harry.

Hermione had a fresh start on her confidence after what Lupin had told her. She no longer felt like a freak of nature, now that she had a similarly affected role model, even if said role model was the one who infected her in the first place. She walked up to her dorms with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Little Furry Problem

It had been around a fortnight since Hermione left Hogwarts for the summer holidays. On the train, people walked across it somewhat faster when she was around. And there was of course the same 1st years trying to get photos of her, which got old **fast**. Hermione settled in to her compartment and watched the scenery turn from rural Scotland to urban England as the train approached Platform 9 ¾. She walked over to her parents, who then drove her home.

Home life wasn't much different. All that really changed was that Hermione seemed to have all her food raw, so whenever dinner was cooked, there was always some sausages or steak left away from the cooker, pink as they could be.

"_Poor girl. Isn't it almost the full moon. I knew those wizards would get her into trouble_…" Mrs Granger groaned. She watched as Hermione shredded a her raw steak like it was made of cream, and then slowly ate her vegetables. The sight weirded the Grangers out, but they thought nothing of it afterwards, and their minds were now back on John Major, as they had been complaining about him at most family dinners. Hermione thanked her parents for the meal, and went up to her room.

The room was decorated with both posters for Muggle entertainment and Gryffindor merchandise. Near her bedside was a computer that she rarely used, her wand, a bed for her cat, Crookshanks, a bookshelf with all her Hogwarts books, and a reading lamp. Other than that, her room was rather normal but somewhat neat.

She laid on her bed, twisting and turning. An owl arrived at her window containing the Evening Prophet. She put the money in the owl's bag, took the paper, and thanked it. She flipped through the pages. Peter Pettigrew sighting. An old Muggle Studies professor dying. An article about her. The Quidditch World Cup. Another article about her. Umperius Collonite celebrating his 199th birthday. Yet another article about her.

She flipped through the pages until she found the astronomy section. Jupiter was particularly bright, yet Uranus was mysteriously dim. The moon phases were shown below the article about Jupiter and Uranus, with the following night being the full moon. Hermione had been unsure whether to feel scared or excited for this event, settling on a mix of the two. It was almost dusk, so Hermione walked up to her restraining chamber in the attic. It looked like the inside of a mental asylum, with metal restraints, a fenced area, and a leg of lamb that smelled funny.

She used the key to open the fenced off area, walked in, shut the gate behind her, and stripped until she was entirely nude. Her clothes lay in a pile just outside the fenced area, and there was a window installed to let moonlight through. The restraints instantaneously locked themselves around Hermione as she picked them up. She was now chained to the wall, looking at herself in a mirror on the left side of the attic. Currently, all that was there was simply a 14 year old girl in the nude staring in boredom reflected in it.

However, that would all change when the moonlight passed the Granger household and shone through the window. She felt a burning sensation as hair began to grow in places that seemed unusual to her, and her nails were growing to accommodate claws. Hermione, not having experienced anything painful yet, didn't take much notice of it, mostly just licking her paws/claws/hands while watching for anything strange that would happen.

Then, a spark of pain hit her like a lorry as her bones began to change shape. She screamed and screamed, but a Silencing Charm had been placed on the room, so nothing could be heard to the house's Muggle occupants downstairs. Her face no longer looked like the beautiful, sweet Hermione Granger, but of a ferocious beast with a snout and bared teeth. As the transformation finished with her new tail growing, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had brown fur, dark coloured eyes, and looked like something you'd find at a zoo. Of course, this thing used to be her, and would soon be so again. She escaped the restraints, and wandered around the fenced area. She ate the lamb, but felt sick and threw it up. She had many thoughts going on in her head.

"_This is weird."_

"_I really need to get my bearings with these legs…"_

"_If only I had meat that wasn't rotten…"_

"_This is weird, but somewhat cool."_

"_I should be going on a hunt."_

"_Oh no, Hermione the wolf, you aren't doing that. We're in Muggle territory."_

"_Shut up, human."_

"_How could I open this window?"_

"_Don't even think about it."_

Of course, Hermione's wolf personality tried opening the window much to her human personality's anger. It tried picking up the key. It couldn't pick stuff up. It tried bashing the window. It would not shatter. Eventually, the wolf used all of her strength to pull the window latch and, surprisingly, it opened. Hermione jumped down and landed on all fours. She ran into the woods just outside of the suburbs, and began to explore.

She recalled many memories from childhood whilst eating squirrels that were unlucky enough to cross Hermione's path. How she played tag with her Muggle friends. When she went on her first bike ride within the forest. Hermione felt free, and free was good. Maybe escaping wasn't such a bad idea after all?

Suddenly, a wizard passed through the woods. Hermione listened for any speech coming from the man she had heard walking by. It was a random wizard wandering around in an attempt to find Boggarts. Hermione had found a few Boggarts by accident while wandering through before, but mostly ignored them.

The man mumbled and waved his wand about whilst wandering the woods. Whilst he was banishing a boggart, Hermione had an idea that her two minds disagreed on.

"_This is the perfect opportunity. I can easily bite him while he's preoccupied with that Boggart," _Hermione thought to herself. _"No, don't even think about it," she also thought to herself. _Evidently, her first though sprung into action as she lunged at the wizard, biting him on the leg and scratching his face. The man got up and fired a string of spells at her, which she all outran. After realizing how bad such a decision was, she jumped on top of her outside fence, bounced into her restraint room, and cried herself to sleep. By the time morning came, nothing but a scared and nude girl remained, still in the fetal position.


	5. Chapter 5: The Trial

Hermione woke up, dazed and shirtless. She left the attic, went into her room and got dressed. Hermione's parents looked at her concernedly, but they did not ask questions as Hermione was showing fearful body language. Hermione had her breakfast of raw bacon and sausage and then got her keys, walking out of the house. A walk would surely help her recover from the night before. It felt good to be back in a body she truly felt was her own. Walking throughout Croydon all the way to the town center with buses passing her by, she sat on a bench, started reading a book on Arithmancy, and watched as Muggles passed by and went into the local shops. She could even recognize her old Muggle friends hanging around the local games store, picking out Mega Drive games. Hermione wasn't too interested in games, and now that she knew of her magical abilities, Muggle artefacts wouldn't satisfy her occasional boredom. All she did was sit down, read, and take in the urban scenery.

Just then, she noticed voices coming from somewhere. The Muggles did not seem to notice them at all. _Aurors_, Hermione thought. This couldn't be good. They came from around the corner to see nothing but her Arithmancy book dropped on the bench. One Auror wearing a trenchcoat walked up to it, put it in his large pocket, and led the others to where he thought Hermione was going.

Hermione was running faster than she thought was possible. She was hardly losing breath, too. Her endurance could have carried her to Waltham and back. She thought that she was this endurant due to her werewolf nature, but skipped that thought and used all her willpower to run from the Aurors. Red flashes illuminated the dark alleys she was going across to avoid the eyes of Muggles as much as possible.

She ran for miles, reaching the unmistakable landmark of Tower Bridge. Just outside of Cannon Street station, when she stopped after thinking she had lost the Aurors, she was stunned by an unexpected flash of red light and fell to the floor. The Auror in the trenchcoat ran up to her, and Apparated him and Hermione to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione woke up in a daze in front of several Aurors. The one at the desk, whose name, according to a plate on his desk, was Vordin Martes, started with _"Do you realize what you did last night_? You've bitten a high ranking official, and failed to properly restrain yourself during a werewolf transformation. Given that you are still in school, you will receive a Disciplinary Hearing." 

The shock of this entire situation cause Hermione to shout: _"I DIDN'T HAVE FULL CONTROL!" "IT WAS IMPULSE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW OUR KIND WORK__‽" _The other Aurors discussed her complaints, and the head Auror looked at Hermione with concern.

"_Very well then. If it turns out to be true that it was impulse, or something else occurs, you will be let free. Otherwise, you will be severly punished for your crimes,"_ he remarked. _"I will let you go, but take this, as your hearing will be in due time,"_ handing her a letter. Hermione begrudgingly thanked him, and took the letter.

As Hermione took the elevator back up to the streets of London, she took a bus to the nearesY station that would get her home, and looked at the letter. It read as follows:

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC OFFICIAL DOCUMENT – STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL**

**MISS HERMIONE GRANGER IS TO EXPLAIN HER CRIMES COMMITED ON THE 28****th**** JULY 1994 WHILST IN A WEREWOLF FORM. SHE HAS BEEN ACCUSED OF INFECTING JUNIOR UNDERSECRETARY HOBARTIUS CONE WITH HER CONDITION. SECURITY MEASURES ARE TO BE PUT IN PLACE AS MISS GRANGER IS AN XXXXX CLASS BEING OF THE WEREWOLF TYPE. **

**DATE OF HEARING: 30****TH**** JULY 1994**

**TIME OF HEARING: 10:05**

**DEFENDANTS: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, REMUS LUPIN, SEVERUS SNAPE**

**PROSECUTORS: DOLORES UMBRIDGE, HOBARTIUS CONE**

Hermione looked at the letter. She didn't think she could defend her case. Turning an undersecretary into one of her kind was a big no-no, even in her eyes. She thought to herself what might happen to her if she was sent to Azkaban. She couldn't even imagine the suffering she would go through there. Her parents would have to have their memory wiped, a thought that saddened her deeply, given how supportive her parents were of their daughter's magical career. Hermione went to bed after a few hours of studying, despite it only being 7 at night. She tossed and turned as she tried to send herself to sleep.

Nightmares. Again. This time, she was hunting down innocent wizards and witches and attacking them in Diagon Alley. Hermione could only watch as the life went out of so many terrified faces, and again, she heard the word "monster" before waking up with a jolt once more.

It was 3 in the morning. She made herself breakfast despite the time, and sat in her bed thinking about what would happen at the trial. She had some hope given the defendants present, but still had a looming fear of what could happen if she lost the case.

After what felt like years for her, 10:05 was finally approaching. She kissed her parents goodbye after she got dressed and got her keys. She took a bus to the location of the ministry entrance, got off whilst thanking the driver, and entered the telephone booth. She then descended down via the elevator into a glossy black tiled labyrinth with a golden statue of a wizard towering over a house elf and goblin in the center of it. Huge crowds of people were walking over to where they needed to go. After questioning several bystanders, she found her way to the Ministry courtroom. She was only a minute late. Snape and Lupin followed her in as she sat on a chair in the center of the room. She could see her three defendants, various Wizengamot members, and her two prosecutors.

The judge made an announcement. _"HEED ALL, HEED ALL! This is the hearing for the case of Miss Hermione Granger and her accused crimes against Junior Undersecretary Cone. Miss Dolores Umbridge, you may speak."_

"_I believe the crimes of Hermione Granger to be most despicable in nature. She acted with full sentience and deliberately attacked Mr. Cone, who is standing right next to me. I believe she should be expelled from Hogwarts School and be sent to Azkaban Prison." _Dolores stated. Her tone of voice disturbed the defendants, as it seemed so sweet yet so deliberately disturbing at the same time. From her toad like appearance to her malicious-looking smile, Dolores Umbridge looked like she had been trying to win the "Most Unsavory Witch Or Wizard" competition.

Remus spoke up. _"I shall challenge those claims put forth by Miss Umbridge. If Hermione were to have full control of herself then, she would have not attacked Mr. Cone. It is wrong to assume she did this deliberately, when her morals were most likely overpowered by primal hunger. Me being the infector of her myself, I would not have done so if I had retained my moral sense, but I could not control myself."_

The Wizengamot debated with eachother. Dolores looked worried as she wondered if the case would be lost for her, especially as Mr. Cone was looking at Hermione with a slightly less angered expression. Debate turned to argument, until the judge shouted _"ORDER!" _and everyone fell silent. Albus Dumbledore signalled his desire to speak, and the judge let him.

"_If anyone is to blame it would probably be those that installed the restraints. Female werewolves are more aggressive than males and can break out of chains more easily, yet I have seen that her restraints were built to a male specification. It is not her fault that she could escape, but the team you hired to install the restraints."_

After much debate, the case was dismissed, and the defendants were scurried away by officials. Hermione thanked the three for defending her, and even Snape managed to crack a small smile. Hermione walked across London for a few hours, and then went home and to bed. This time, she had a dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Hermione walked down Charing Cross Road to a small, shabby looking building. Many teenagers crowded into the building, moving inwards like water down a drain-pipe. This building, of course, was the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. Hermione walked into the building, greeted by some of the more frequent customers as she smiled and walked to the back. She tapped the bricks in order with her wand, and the magical alley opened up. The entire street, from the Leaky Cauldron to the imposing structure of Gringotts, was littered with shops selling everything from enchanted hats to self-stirring cauldrons. Hermione looked at her shopping list whilst walking down the alley.

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

**All fourth year students must have the following:**

**Uniform:**

**Dress Robes (for special occasion)**

**Books:**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
**

She then took her eyes off the list, put it in her pocket, and went looking for her items. She was already looking for new robes (the ones she had been wearing since 1st year had started to get somewhat small for her), so she first went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As she walked into the shop, Madam Malkin greeted her. Hermione then went and looked for a Years 4-7 size set of Gryffindor robes.

She found a set for around 5 Galleons, and went in the robe trying area. Going down to nothing but her shirt and pants, Madam Malkin approached her with the new robes. When Madam Malkin went to hem her robes after she tried them on without much fuss, she pulled up Hermione's sleeve and performed an action that was best described as fainting for one second. Hermione's werewolf bite was there on her lower arm, staring at Madam Malkin. She hyperventilated but eventually calmed. _"That bite there, Miss Granger?" _asked Madam Malkin._ "It reminds me of when your professor Lupin was just a little boy in my shop, excited to go to Hogwarts and his father eagerly looking through the shop window at his little boy, and there his werewolf bite is, smiling at me. We both just laughed it off. Poor old fella got fired recently, didn't he? Crazy pure-blood parents, oh my life…" _she finished. Hermione let out a light giggle, paid for her robes, and changed back into her Muggle clothing.

Harry was also in the alley. Noticing Hermione, he walked over to her, greeting her._ "Hello Hermione! How's your summer holiday been? I went to the Quidditch World Cup the other day. It was a lot fun until some death eaters showed up; I swear that Malfoy cunt's dad was one of them…anyways, what've you been doing?" _Harry asked.

Hermione told him _"Yesterday was the full moon. No incidents this time, first time I got in some kerfuffle with the Ministry after I escaped. But strange thing is, I couldn't remember anything before I transformed last time when I was, y'know, fuzzy… We were going to go to France, but we booked it during the full moon. Good thing they canned it, because otherwise you've got British Werewolf In Paris." _Harry concernedly asked her _"How have your parents been doing? It must be a strange experience for them, having a daughter that does that every month." Hermione answered "The Ministry just put a silencing charm on the attic. Parents are concerned but are mostly living with the fact. We had to have a lock installed on the attic though."_

Harry thanked her for clarifying, and followed her to Borkin and Burkes to get their new textbooks.

Draco, in the distance, watched as the two of them entered the shop. He had always feared her after she got infected, but more concerned about the fact that he would get "sewer blood" if she bit him. His father was denying involvement in the Quidditch World Cup incident to the Ministry, his mother was looking for some new clothes up in Horizont Alley, and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, weren't responding to his letters. He thought twice before calling her a Mudblood, that was for sure, since she could still give him dirty blood even outside of the full moon if he managed to anger her sufficiently. She'd be expelled for this, sure, but he'd still have blood that he thought to be dirtier than the boy's lavatory at the Hog's Head. Draco, snapping out of his paranoia, followed Hermione into Borkin and Burkes to get his required books.

Hermione was picking out a copy of _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 4 _when she heard a familiar voice behind her. Not Ron, no, he had gotten his stuff yesterday. Not Neville, he was in the robe shop. Not Lavender, she was shopping for potion ingredients. It was Draco, of course. Hermione let out a faint groan as Draco appeared behind her. "Hermione Jean Granger. Looking as dirty as your blood, aren't you?" pointing out her Muggle clothing. "Oh and famous Harry Potter, out shopping with his girlfriend! Oh HaRrY pOtTeR sPoTtEd DaTiNg! Your scar still looks ugly as ever. Weasleys aren't here. Shame really, I should have gotten the entire trilogy. Potter, blood traitor, and literal monster," Draco said in an insulting manner. Some people around him gasped, but then continued shopping. And, once more, paparazzi from younger wizards and witches surrounded Hermione and Harry. Some even thought they were dating, which wasn't true, though the idea had floated their minds at times.

They weren't too focused on love, Hermione with her bizarre summer holiday, and Harry still shaken from the Death Eater incident at the Quidditch World Cup. They both picked their books up and left the shop without saying a word, much to the annoyance of Malfoy, who was more or less trying to pick a fight. Felixus Brombarton, a Hufflepuff seventh year picking out his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7, _flicked his fingers and made Draco grow antlers, much to the mockery of the customers. The cashier angrily removed the curse, and escorted Draco out of the shop to avoid kerfuffle. This wouldn't be something the other tables would forget at the start of term feast. Even his own would probably be laughing at him as soon as they found out about what happened, as many people laughing at him in the store were of his own house. He then angrily walked over to a posher bookshop by the name of _Lysander and Givyerin's_ on Vertic Alley, trying to avoid the crowds by entering the more upmarket district.

Hermione didn't have much on her mind at this point now. She had the Shrieking Shack in case she needed to transform whilst at school, she had narrowly avoided a trip to Azkaban, and numerous other "she hads" floated her mind. She didn't think much could go wrong.

_**Updates:**_

_**Chapter 7 is taking a while to make, mostly through having to work within the bounds of Goblet Of Fire's beginning. I do have plans for it though, as it starts a new journey for Hermione's friends. Chapter 8 also has some scenes of Moody, which I have some interesting ideas for. Chapter 9 is of course where we meet Victor Krum, but I will decide how to integrate him later.**_

_**General Direction:**_

_**This story is going to continue until the beginning of Deathly Hallows. So this is going to take a while, especially with how long a chapter usually takes to make. Also, don't trust the final line of this chapter.**_


End file.
